fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CoreOfimBalance(COB)/CYOA - Life of Levy
Beginning Introduction of all Starting Prologues Greetings to Levy's Choose your own Adventure. It's clearly undergoing work but you'll see much information soon. This story chronicles the life of Levy Fuller, one of the most versatile and powerful esper out there! And her life sucks! She firmly believes that powers inherently causes more failure for everyone!! Let's see her life to show why she thinks that. Content Info > You feel the unease of hunger and starvation looming around the corner. Of course, death won't come instantly but it's still there. But you must find a way to craft yourself somethng to consume and revitalise!! Also seriously stop talking like this, there is no need to be fancy. Use Portal Creation - You have successfully summoned a portal that connects two dimensions!! Congratulations, you now have a fine and tasty looking delicacy that won't be so easily recreated here! Wait... hang on... Levy? Is that another universe behind that portal? Oh no... Oh no!! It's expanding and increasing in size!! Are those tentacles!? You just created a portal into an Outer God's home world!! IT'S GOING TO ENVELOP EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU STOLE ITS MEAL- FAIL - You should consider being more accurate with portal creation next time. Fire Manipulation - Uses it on food, accidentally burns self and turns to ash Memory Manipulation - Borrow information from the internet, cooks a cuisine meal. Unsatisfied cooks some more, soon becomes famous, and too much attention!! Telekinesis - Tries to grab the pie outside, only for a struggle, shouts about ghost, gets too much attention and gets a shotgun to the face by accident Equivalent Exchange - Uses money to just summon food. Equivalent exchange. Done. You're late for class!! Why did you realize this only now? Was the clock broken again? Probably considering you smash it every time. You can fix that later! More importantly, you're going to be late!! What do you do!? You have only a few minutes to get there and considering the traffic at these hours and bus delays taking the bus is a horrible idea! Super Strength - Jump to reach school, summon a crater that accidentally destroys the school and breaks one-self Super Speed - Burns clothing and self Time Travel - End up in prehistoric age Teleportation - No clothes and stuck on a wall Flight - Arrives at ground - SUCCESS > Need to cheat on class Mind Reading - Too much info, collapses Time stop - Lack of Oxygen Earth Manipulation - Accidentally sink the school Mind Control - Makes the teacher attempt to tell the answer, whom proceeds to SHOUT IT ALL History Reading Touch - Able to find out SUCCESS > Deal with someone bullying a nerd Electrokinesis - Accidentally kill him and the victim, turning them to ash Pyrokinesis - Begins to slowly charge up flames, takes a long time, and upon release burns own clothes Cryokinesis - Gives self a cold, and freezes the hallway, and bully and victim shatters to pieces Telekinesis - Has the locker fall on bully, but it falls on the victim instead Emotion Control - Tries to make the bully be honest and have him cry - SUCCESS > Cafeteria has a crappy food because you were slow. And the strictness of the cafeteria lady is extreme that she won't let anyone out without them finishing their food Transmutation - Turns your own food into something glorious. Turns it into an eldritch monster instead Teleportation - Teleports crappy food with someone fast's own delicious food. Feels bad immediately and then realizes everyone saw Telekinesis - Throws boxes at the cafeteria lady, which happen to be nearby. Somehow she detects, and smacks them away, and one hits Levy and knocks her out Illusion - Tricks the landlady with an illusion of her eating, proceeds to walk out... Only for one to get hit by an attack from the landlady who didn't know but for some reason felt something was off Just eat it - You succeed. You survive with regeneration anyway > Homework borrower has targetted you, and won't let you get away. If you show your work no doubt you'll get too popular and you don't want attention! Can't say no either. Path A - Hide into the bathroom and think of what to do there! Of course she's waiting outside... |-|Content= Invisibility - Walks outside completely blind, and ends up being stampeded by a horde of children Teleportation - Ends up leaving clothes behind, and now in space. Aw fuck. Time Skip - Appears later on in the future to avoid encounter. But realizes everything is now hi tech... and she's still waiting. Enter mirror world - Now heading outside through mirror world, only to end up in a war with eldritch beings Hydrokinesis - Water flow to flush out the person, now they're too busy. SUCCESS Path B - Show your homework but alter it a bit |-|Content= Reveal - You end up revealing your work, and now everyone flocks you for help. You have too much attention Time Accelerate - Age your homework into the future. Your homework suddenly became a god of homework and paper... Too much attention!! Teleport - Teleports the homework away... rejected, relief, calls it back.. only to realize it now contains an alien life form parasite that attacks everything. Pictography - Make your work such a mess that she can't copy... and she says nahhhh. SUCCESS Path C - Stave off but her gang is here |-|Content= Fear Inducement - Glare them to death!! They all fear you now, but now they follow you around. FAIL! Electricity - Cause a blackout and then run. Levy proceeds on falling out of the 3rd storey window and crashes.... Before getting hit by a train Memory Erase - They just go off their own merry way. However they forgot who they are, uh-oh Telepathy - Call in a really hot guy in. Now they're all distracted and you can flee. >Programming assignment. Struggling to catch up on date, a bit of time. If you don't you have to stay here and clean up. No one wants to do that since it's such a mess Digital AI manipulation - Gets work done, however at the same time the world is now being taken over by robots. Emotional Persuasion - Teacher decides to not try anything anymore and let everyone go. However also brandishes a knife and- holy crap don't do that!! Cheat on person beside - Helps boost work a bit. But some don't always do. Cheat on the internet - Gets whacked if caught, time penalty. Wind manipulation - A tornado outside. Too strong, power outage, and the whole city is crumbling No powers - Despite running out of time you feel like you learnt a lot. The right way >Now on clean up duty with a female student by the name of Clara, also there. Befriends her and it's not too bad. Clara gets distracted by phone, and has to take a call, leaving Levy to handle the cleaning. Too much of a mess to clean, this was the accursed mess room. Pyrokinesis - Burns every trash, alerts fire alarm and summons fire trucks. Too much attention! Time stop - Accidentally freezes time for only oneself... Resulting in Levy falling down. No Powers - Stuck here for eternity Portal Creation + Telekinesis - Shoves everything there, and it succeeds. > Now heading home but needs to buy a snack first- spots a burglary Super Strength - Throws a can at burglar. Accidentally takes off his head, and cashier too. Illusions - Causes the burglar to be scared... Only to start shooting everyone, and gets hit too along with the cashier Shadow Manipulation - Has shadow tendrils swing and wreck the burglar around. Massive laughter, not aware she's being filmed and streamed. Fire Manipulation - Hits the man, but quickly gets the entire place burning. Aw shit. Mind Reading - Action sequences. Manages to get to the burglar and knock him out. Requests cashier to not tell a word. SUCCESS > Now waiting for bus- huh!? It left!? It's going towards the corner towards you! But they won't look!! Light Manipulation - Make yourself noticeable so they see you!! Crashes into a puppy orphanage!! You monster!! Magnetism - Has all the people inside flying the moment they stop. Ever heard of inertia? Flight - Take flight- hit a billboard by accident Barrier - Promptly blocks the truck- and is sent rolling and flying away. Super Speed - Wait, what do you even need the bus for?... Just go on ahead. PASS > Finally home.... But door is locked. Sigh. Teleportation - Ends up in another dimension. Oh crap. Shapeshift - Accidentally seen by your landlady and shot by a shotgun when you turn into some sort of monster by accident. Water Morph - You become water!! And slip into the drain... crap. Intangibility - You activate it- only to go blind as you fall to the center of the world. Not again. Fourth Wall Manipulation - Realize oneself is written, rewrites and edits words so that now she's inside the room. SUCCESS!! However.... Implications of Clara seeing what Levy did way earlier... ending f Category:Blog posts Category:Cob's Snippets Category:Cob's Pages